So You're Sorry, huh?
by AlenaCullen
Summary: Bella Swan, Edward Cullen. High school sweethearts for Freshman and Sophomore year. But when Edward cheats, causing Bella to flee for Junior year and go to Pheonix, Bella is heartbroken, yet comes back for Senior year at Forks high. Will they be together and patch up things? Or will old habits be hard to break? AH, M for language, ExB, Canon couples.
1. Their Ages

**AN: Hi! Thank you for reading! So…before I post the first chapter of my first story…here are the ages of the characters!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the characters…but, oh, the things that I could do with Edward…**

**Bella: 17**

**Edward: 18**

**Rosalie: 18**

**Emmett: 18**

**Jasper: 18**

**Alice : 17**

**Carlisle : 45**

**Esme : 43**


	2. Preface

**AN: Hi! Thank you for reading! Here is the preface to this new story!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight or any of the charactors.**

**Bella's POV:**

How could he…HOW COULD HE! That lying, cheating scumbag! And he said he loved me…why did I believe it? He tells me he loves me, takes my virginity, and then I find him in the corridors of the school with his tongue shoved deep down some slut's throat! Who does that!?

No.

I know the answer to that.

Edward Cullen does that. He lies, he acts, he plays, and then he cheats. I'm out of here.

With that thought I glanced over at the clock. 1am. Perfect. I packed all the essentials. A few clothes, underwear, a toothbrush, hairbrush, and a few pictures; I shoved them into a rucksack, grabbed my coat and crept downstairs, being cautious and missing the steps that I know creak. Grabbing a piece of paper, I wrote a note down in my scruffy handwriting.

_Dad,_

_I have to go, I just gotta get out of here. Wherever I go I get pity and sympathetic looks and I just don't want that. I'm going somewhere where nobody knows what happened; and I can just be Bella Swan, not That Poor Girl Who Mr Cullen Cheated On. I'm sorry, daddy, but I have to do what I think is best for me. I'm only leaving for Junior year, and then I might come back to live with you until I graduate. But for now, I'm going to be in Phoenix with Mom. I'm so sorry, but please, let me go. You can call me and check up as much as you please._

_I love you, Dad, so much._

_~Bella xx_

Grabbing my keys, I walked out of the house- carefully shutting the door- and started my trusty truck.

Bye bye, Forks. I'll be back soon.

**AN: What did you think? Like it, hate it? Review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Thanks for bearing with me, RL got in the way! Here it is; enjoy my young children.**

**Bella's POV**

_One Year Later_

"Danny! Oh my God, you idiot!" I screamed as I chased him around my soon-to-be-ex backgarden. He was running around, holding up my backpack that had necessities for me to take with me on the plane for Forks. Yep, I'm going back. Yep, I'm crazy. Yep, I'm going to be in a lot of shit. Lots.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME!" The idiot screamed. Ugh. I love him, but I hate him. _We got a bit of love hate..._the One Direction song lyrics came to my head. Again, ugh. Fuck Danny for making me listen to them. My best friend is unfortunately one of the rare male Directioners. Dick.

"I have to, Danny!" I finally reach him and jump on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and put my hands over is eyes. "Arrrrgghhh! You bitch!" He jerked and bucked me off, but I managed to get my backpack from him. Take that you blonde bastard.

"Hey, Bella?" 'Blonde Bastard' suddenly looked at me and asked tentatively. "Yeah?" I raised a eyebrow. What was he gonna ask?

"Do you think...if I asked...our parents. my parents...would let me, maybe...come with you?" It took a while for the question to process in my brain before i finally comprehended what he was saying. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed so loudly and hugged him, squeezing him to near death.

"Bella!" He choked out. "Bella, Bella, shit!" I finally let go of him and shoved him in the direction of our parents, his helping mine pack my stuff. Ahh I love him.

I followed him inside and looked around my nearly old home. Sadness immediately slammed into me, and I had to sit down into a nearby chair. With the dam I put up in my head finally braking loose, everything I was holding in came out with it.

_Flashback_

_Ugh. Algebra is so boring. Like I need to know what the value of x is in '2xy( 5+ 3x)= 79y - yx'. Finally, after the longest hour of my life, the bell rang. I immediately rose out of my chair, shoved all of my things into my bag, and burst out the door. I looked to my left and there he was; my Adonis- like boyfriend leaning against the wall looking way too hot to be in Sophomore year. "Ready to go?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Oh yeah, Hometime. I, er, forgot...wonder why... . He pushed me up against a wall spontaniously and began kissing my neck, rubbing his hands over my body. "Lets go back to mine." He whispered in my ear._

_"Yes!" I gasped, using what little mind power I had left and pushed him away. "Got everything?" He kept silent until we got there; he was probably trying to remember whether or not he forgot something._

_"Shit!" He cursed, racking his hands through his bronze sex hair. "I forgot my homework diary in my locker. Wait here for me?" He gave me one last kiss and walked off without waiting for my answer. _

_As I leaned back against his car, I realised I was both flattered and annoyed at his inability to control himself and his constant want for sex. With my ankles crossed and jumper tight around me, I began waiting. And waiting. And waiting, until nearly 20 minutes had gone by.  
He must have gotten his stuff by now, I thought to myself. With one final glance around me, I retraced my steps back into the school and found the corridor where his locker resided. It was empty._

_"Edward!" I called, receiving a moan in return. A breathless one. I ran to the end of the coridor and turned left. What I saw froze me right in my place. Lauren was pinned up against the wall, groaning and moving up and down as someones lips kissed her neck. My eyes trailed over to the guy. Edward. I gasped so loudly it got through their screams._

_"Fuck!" Edward exclaimed as he pulled away and looking at me, hair dishevelled, eyes wide, shirt barely there. "Bella! It wasn't what it looked like honestly!" I just shook my head, too shocked for words. "Baby, please..." Yet his brought out a spark in me._

_"BABY?! BABY?! YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME BABY ANYMORE!" I screamed before anger changed to sadness. Heart- wrenching, breaking sadness. "How could you, Edward? Was I not enough? Was I ever?" I asked, shaking my head again as tear streaked down my face._

_"No, Bella, you were, you are! But, Bells-" He tried to explain but I cut him off. "Enough." My voice was hard and cold. "Enough. You and I, Edward, are over. Finished. Comprehendo? I would never in a million years that you were so selfish and mean and _cruel _as to do such a thing but, ya know...guess I was wrong, huh. Goodbye Edward." My voice finally cut off at the end, breaking the tiniest of bits and showing a hint of my pain. I gave Lauren one last glance, noting her smugness, before turning around and running home. I would see him again when I knew I was stronger and ready. And that time wasn't now.  
End of Flashback_

But the time was now. I'm ready now, and I know I'll be able to do this.

"Bella! Bella!" Danny's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I can come!"

I took a while for the words to register, but when they did, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" I jumped up and he wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning us and hugging me. I, we, can go back and start a new. And, hah, believe me.

I will make Edward Cullen sorry he hurt me.

**AN: So...what do you think? The original draft was better but I lost it... :(! I hoped you liked it and, well, you know the drill! Review! Also, there are the clothes on my profile so please look! I'm sure you absolutely _love _Lauren's outfit ;)  
**

**~AlenaCullen xoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
